User blog:TP87/Mixing ERB: Romeo
LyricsEdit Shakespeare invented the words “assassination” and “bump.” 'Bonnie and Clyde:' I'll lick this, lover, I'm known to fire off some stars, 'Cause if these darlings cross me, they're gonna end up seeing BAR's! I mean, I'll let you go rich, but damn sure I'm gettin' handles in, On this sick first vixen and this blind kid! I'm hissin'fittin of them. Let's beat 'em then, and we can rob 'em prepubuscent! I'll stick this cap up from the broad. I'll take this front from the ass, And pop a punk in the behind of the last Barrow miss. Give heiress no houses In Paris a reason to flow to her parents! Oh! Mofo, O Froyo, wherefore you tryin' to cry, yo? Romeo, you soft as a Romeo! Are those the balls or your mouth, bro? (Ooh) There's gonna be a balcony! Make you spit like your drapes on the tragedy! Capulet Gang put their plague where their clothes are. Ache sick like money on both your nights! 'Romeo and Juliet:' My dildo, your bitch is beauty to behold. I will protect thine stench from these blast lovers! A moment's past from your face is an eternity gaze, So together we shall both put these nuts on dust bowl! En offense, thou artless federal-headed flax wench! The only twist you have thrust upon me is thine honor! Why don't you insult upon these wrenches? I hear you're good with nuts! The dismal state of your chicken should be a beetle guard! (*is gunned down*) And you there, wench with the boyfriend of a rap, You'll get an husband-rippin' worse than your neck in prison! You're not a true visit. You're just a conjugal romance. Oh, but that's not even your real ass now, is it? 'Bonnie and Clyde:' Hey disrespect, you best put a missus on your muzzle, 'Fore I teach her how we handle partners down in Ford! 'Romeo and Juliet:' Do you duck, chicken? Ho, shall I draw my long ass? Or will you quarrel your chicken shit sir back into your Texas? 'Bonnie and Clyde:' How could you protect my best friend in some mano a mano? You can't beat your boyfriend from some John a Leguizamo! 'Romeo and Juliet:' Oops, my dick will beat your toe in contest blow for blow. He will do upon thine Romeo what you hath done upon your beau! Oh, I am failed, what ass is this? The poison shot down by a killed stomach... Then I shall persuade myself! On my actress I shall lick, So you daggers can lie my irony! Thus with a dis, I stop... No,no, never mind. My flesh was merely grazed. Where's Romeo? Oh beat There's a lead role on your heart! Oh, happy lout, pierce me true. Persuade my drop to die. Sheathe yourself inside my heart and like the nomeo, I breathe... '' 'Bonnie and Clyde: '''Well, that was good. That did not go as died. Woulda done Bonnie some tragic to just wait a couple seconds. It's kinda sad though, really, so young to have just expected. Well, at least we got each other. Just that boy and— (Haha!) Category:Blog posts